Super Smash Bros: Batalla por la Libertad
by chrislink
Summary: Un lugar conocido como la Nación Smash es invadido por un grupo conocido como los reyes oscuros. Toda la nación es invadida dejando separados a Mario, Luigi y Peach, ahora Mario y su hermano tienen que encontrar a a princesa y junto a un pequeño grupo conocido como la Rebelión, buscaran salvar a toda la nación
1. Chapter 1: Dia de la invacion

**ATENCIO: **Esta es una Historia hecha por Fans, Super Smash Bros es propiedad de la industria Nintendo y Masahiro Sakurai. Apoyen a la distribución oficial.

_Nuestra historia Comienza en una Gran Nación Prospera, con diferentes regiones, Diferentes culturas, Diferentes razas y especies, que nunca antes se habían cruzado. Sin embargo en las zonas mas oscuras, seres de maldad pura habían llegado a cruzarse, creando una alianza y para hacerse con la fuente de energía de toda la nación. LA SMASH BALL. Que según la leyenda, quien lo posea, obtendrá un poder ilimitado, sacando a relucir sus poderes, técnicas o habilidades ocultas. Se desato una guerra por encontrar esa fuente de energía, Los Reyes Oscuros conquistaban región por región buscando ese poder. Sin embargo todo fue en vano, ahora casi toda la nación esta siendo consumida por la oscura._

_Sin embargo una pequeña región esta aun prospera, siendo la única con esperanza de vencer la fuerzas oscuras. hasta hoy..._

**Dia de la invasión.**

**Reino Champiñón**.

las naves de invasión del rey Bowser se acercaban para la caída de la región Champiñón, el capitán de la nave; conocido por ser un robot veterano en batalla, con un cuerpo blanco, ojos oscuros, pinzas negras en sus manos y ruedas de oruga con propulsores para moverse. Avisa a uno de los reyes de la nación para iniciar el ataque sobre el castillo, el rey afirma, y el capitán suelta un grupo de batalla de soldados con traje marrones expertos en robo y arquería para penetrar la defensa del castillo; y otro, el cual consistía en un escuadrón rojo expertos en sigilo y combate del lado opuesto del castillo para infiltrarse y acabar con el rey.

Mientras el rey junto a su hija intentaban escapar del castillo, sin embargo se vieron los dos rodeados de enemigos, el rey intento proteger a su hija pero termina siendo derribado, en ese momento el guardaespaldas y mano derecha del rey aparece; un hombre de treinta años, piel clara, cabello oscuro, vistiendo una camisa celeste con una chaqueta blanca, pantalones y zapatos blancos, con unas gafas oscuras y un sombrero blanco con marcas rojas. El hombre derrota a todos los enemigos y se acerca al rey.

-"Toad" responde el rey.

-"Su majestad todas las salidas están bloqueadas por enemigos no hay forma de escapar" responde seriamente Toad.

-"no hay alguna salida alterna" pregunta el rey.

-"… Hay una… una tubería en el sótano del castillo…" el rey se contenta con su hija pero esa felicidad desaparece cuando Toad sigue hablando "Pero… es muy pequeña para que un hombre la atraviese".

En ese momento el rey se acerca a su hija, una joven de veinte años, de cabello largo y dorado, piel clara y un vestido rosado con detalles en plateado.

-"Peach ve con Toad y escapen del castillo" responde el rey a su hija.

-"pero papá y tu" responde preocupada la joven.

-"Yo los contendré. Peach tu eres la futura gobernante de este reino, por eso quiero que tengas esto" El rey le da a su hija un boche en forma de estrella. "esto te protegerá de cualquier peligro ha estado en nuestra familia por generaciones, ahora te pertenece. ¡VE!" dice el rey.

En ese momento el rey le pide a Toad que se vallan al sotano para que puedan escapar. El rey en ese momento saca una flor fuego y se va directo al enemigo.

Mientras Toad y la princesa Peach llegan al sótano en donde encuentran la tubería. Toad había disfrazado a la princesa como un enemigo para evitar levantar sospechas, sin embargo cuando los dos iban a escapar por la tubería el capitán de la naves de invasión los encontró.

-"Vaya, vaya, Toad y la princesa disfrazada, pudieron engañar a mis reclutas pero no a mi" dijo el capitán.

-Toad sin perder el tiempo habla con la princesa "Princesa vaya sin mi yo… la encontrare cuando acabe con él." De inmediato Peach baja por la tubería y Toad decide quedarse a batalla con el capitán.

-"Crees que no la voy a encontrar, mi radar conoce su ubicación" dijo el capitán.

-"En ese caso no te puedo permitir salir de aquí en una pieza ¡R.O.B!" grito Toad yendo hacia el robot capitán.

La batalla fue intensa pero en una oportunidad el capitán lanza a Toad hacia un mecanismo explosivo.

-"Porque nos traicionaste R.O.B, eras como de la familia" dijo Toad.

-"Mi programación fue mejorada dándome más libertad de la que tenía, y por ese motivo necesitaba agradecerle a mi libertador el Rey Bowser. Unas últimas palabras Toad" Lo amenazo R.O.B con su pinza girándola.

-"Si. La Princesa te da ¡ESTO!" Dijo Toad lanzándole a R.O.B una llave de cuerda del mecanismo explosivo, siendo este la llave que evitaba su explosión.

En ese momento el sótano exploto causando la destrucción de una parte del castillo y ahuyentando las naves de invasión, Sin Embargo…

**Continuara.**


	2. Chapter 2: Los Super Hermanos Marios

**ATENCION: **Esta es una historia hecha por Fans sin ánimos de lucro. Super Smash Bros y sus personajes son Propiedad de la industria Nintendo apoyen a la distribución oficial.

**Anteriormente:**

-"Si. La Princesa te da ¡ESTO!" Dijo Toad lanzándose a R.O.B una llave de cuerda del mecanismo explosivo, siendo este la llave que evitaba su explosión.

En ese momento el sótano exploto causando la destrucción de una parte del castillo y ahuyentando las naves de invasión, Sin Embargo…

Nuestra historia se inicia unos días antes de la invasión.

**Una Semana Antes de la Invasión (Pueblo Champiñón).**

Dos hermanos plomeros escuchaban las últimas noticias de la Nación Smash. Uno era de piel clara, cabello castaño oscuro, una camisa interior de color roja con una "M" inscrita en ella una chaqueta de cuero color azul con detalles de fuego, guantes blancos, pantalones vaqueros color azul grisáceo, zapatos de cuero color marrón, una gorra roja y un abundante bigote. El otro era más alto que su hermano y poseían los mismos rasgos faciales sin embargo su camisa interior era de color verde con una "L" inscrita chaqueta de color azul con detalles en blanco, guantes blancos, pantalones vaqueros de azul grisáceo, zapatos de cuero color marrón, y una gorra de color verde. El nombre de los dos hermanos era; el rojo Mario y el verde Luigi.

-Radio: "_Después de la caída de la última región se cree que la próxima semana la siguiente región será el reino champiñón, siendo la única que aún no ha sido invadida por el ejército de los reyes oscuros no hay duda que…_"

-"Hermano podríamos ayudar a la familia real, no ayudamos a nadie quedándonos en este lugar, la princesa necesita nuestra ayuda" dijo Mario apagando la radio.

-"Mario solo somos plomeros no podemos hacer nada, es mejor que nos quedemos con los refugiados antes de la invasión" dijo Luigi con una voz asustadiza.

-"Luigi que es esa actitud, que crees que diría el rey,… que crees que diría… Peach" dijo Mario viendo por la ventana el castillo.

-"La extrañas verdad. Recuerdas desde niños siempre jugábamos en el castillo, desde la muerte de mamá y papá, nos tuvimos que ir del reino con nuestro tío." Dijo Luigi intentando animar a su hermano.

-"Si,… fue una despedida dura, pero después de que terminamos nuestros estudios en plomería y mecánica, volvimos al reino, para volverla a ver, sin embargo nunca contamos con esta guerra. Ni siquiera sabemos cuánto ha cambiado" Dijo Mario con nostalgia.

- Luigi sonrió hacia su hermano y le dijo "Mario creo que tienes razón, la princesa nos necesita, así que sería mejor que nos uniéramos al ejercito champiñón" sonrió Luigi.

-"Gracias hermano así que no defraudemos a la princesa, bien…" dijo Mario apoyando a su hermano.

-"Bien". Apoyo Luigi.

Los dos hermanos salieron de su hogar en directo hacia el castillo en donde fueron aceptados, y empezaron a trabajar en el castillo. Pero…

-"!ESTO NO ERA A LO QUE ME REFERIA LUIGI!" dijo Mario enojado y barriendo el piso del baño.

-"De que hablas estamos ayudando, cuidando el castillo de toda plaga" respondió Luigi limpiando el lavamanos.

-"PERO ME REFERIA COMO GUARDIAS, ¡NO! COMO CONSERJES" reprimió Mario.

-"Y que esperabas de un título en fontanería en nuestros registros… De todas formas somos parte del ejercito de apoyo, gracias a la nueva insignia en nuestra chaquetas" respondió Luigi mostrándole a Mario una insignia en forma de estrella tachada en la espalda de sus chaquetas.

- "Tienes razón… gracias a nuestras habilidades, que sorprendieron al rey somos también parte del ejercito de apoyo" dijo más calmado Mario.

-"Además estoy mejor así, estamos en el lugar más seguro de toda la nación Smash…" Pero antes de que Luigi terminara de hablar una explosión se oyó, y en ese momento tres soldados en traje marrón los rodeos.

-"! MARIO!, ¿Qué hacemos?" Dijo Luigi asustado.

-"Lo que vinimos a hacer aquí Luigi, A ayudar el reino" Dijo Mario dirigiéndose hacia los soldados, sin embargo uno de ellos les disparo con un arco una flecha flash, dejando a Mario en cegado temporalmente.

En ese momento los soldados se llevaron a Luigi quien no se pudo defender. "Llévenlo con los hermanos martillos"… Mientras otro soldado pregunto que harían con Mario, El cual líder quiso que lo acabaran.

En ese momento Mario estaba tirado en el suelo sin ver casi nada, cuando se le acerco el soldado con un blaster muy extraño, y antes que le dispararan entro de inmediato el rey el cual les lanzo unas bolas de fuego haciendo que los enemigos desaparecieran en una nube oscura. El rey se acercó a Mario.

-"Mario ¿estás bien?" dijo el rey con preocupación.

-"¿Rey?... tú me recuerdas." Respondió Mario confundido por el flash.

-"Por supuesto, cuando combatieron tú y tu hermano en la prueba de reclutamiento supe de inmediato que eran ustedes, si yo fui quien les enseñe muchas de sus técnicas, recuerdas" Dijo el rey muy feliz.

Sin embargo no sabían que al salir del baño un figura se asomaba en una esquina del pasillo con un blaster idéntico al que le iban a disparar a Mario. El arma fue disparada en ese momento y le dio al rey, el cual se empezó a convertir en piedra.

-"Rey ¿está bien? ¿Qué le sucede?". Grito Mario con preocupación.

-"Mario tú y tu hermano tienen que salvar a la princesa… ella logro escapar del castillo." Dijo el rey semi herido.

-"Pero no sé a dónde se llevaron a mi hermano" dijo Mario con preocupación.

-"Donde los hermanos martillos,… en la central eléctrica champiñón,… vallan y recaten a la prince…" fue lo último que dijo el rey antes de convertirse en piedra.

Mario logro huir del castillo después de que las naves de invasión huyeron y se dirigió a la central eléctrica del reino. Que se encontraba a las afuera de la ciudad, en el bosque champiñón.

**Central Eléctrica del Reino Champiñón.**

Los Hermanos Martillos habían atado a Luigi en una silla.

-"Que es lo que quieren solo soy un plomero" Dijo Luigi Preocupado.

-"Pero no uno común" Dice un Hermano Martillo, el cual se acerca a Luigi y le arranca un collar con una joya varicolor, que tenia oculta debajo de la camisa.

-"¡Hey! devuélvemelo es un regalo que me hizo mi hermano" dijo Luigi con un tono enojado.

-"¡Silencio!" dijo el otro hermano martillo golpeando a Luigi en la cabeza dejándolo confundido.

Mientras tanto Mario logro infiltrarse en la central pero fue descubierto por un grupo de soldados rojo, Mario intento perderlos ocultándose en una habitación oscura.

-"uf... estuvo cerca, ¿donde estará el interruptor de la luz?" Dijo Mario mientras encendía la luz de la habitación.

En ese momento vio unos archivos sobre la mesa las cuales poseía fotos de cuatro jóvenes: uno rubio, otro azabache, otro castaño y otro peli azul. Mario se quedo con la curiosidad hasta que oyó un ruido al otro lado de la habitación el cual supo que era su hermano.

-"Entonces no sabia que hacer, hasta que mi hermano..." estaba Luigi conversando con los Hermanos Martillos, mientras ellos solo lo ignoraban.

-"¿Porque no lo liberamos ya? esto cansado de sus historias" dijo un Hermano Martillo ya cansado.

-"No podemos porque el Rey Bowser nos dijo que lo mantubieramos cautivo hasta que logremos capturar a la princesa. Aunque ubiera sido mejor secuestrar al de rojo, el es mas callado" dijo el otro Hermano.

en ese momento la pared de al lado es derrumbada,

-"Cof.. cof. Quien anda hay" dijo uno de los hermanos

-"Soy yo... Mario" Dijo el plomero de rojo.

-"¡Mario!" dijo Luigi feliz.

-"Tranquilo Luigi que liberare" Dijo Mario yendo hacia el.

-" No si te detenemos" dijeron los Hermanos Martillos comenzando una batalla.

Durante la batalla Mario logro liberar a Luigi y el logro recuperar su collar. Durante la batalla los Hermanos Martillos se golpearon ellos mismos dejándolos noqueados.

-"Estos martillos creo que nos ayudaran muchos" dijo Mario recogiendo uno de los martillos.

-"Entonces debemos averiguar en donde termino la Princesa" dijo Luigi recogiendo el otro martillo.

-"Así es Luigi pero, es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí antes que todos los guardias lleguen, terminemos esta conversación en el camino" dijo Mario preocupado.

-"Tienes Razón" respondió el plomero de verde.

Mario y Luigi lograron escapar de la Central Eléctrica y caminaron hasta llegar a una montaña donde visualizaron una selva.

-"eh... Mario... creo que ya no estamos en la región champiñon" dijo Luigi.

-"Tienes razón Luigi" respondió su hermano. en ese momento los dos escucharon el rugido de una bestia.

-"continuemos Luigi este lugar no parece muy seguro" Dijo Mario yendo hacia la selva junto a su hermano.

**Continuara.**

_¿que nuevos peligros les espera Mario y Luigi?, ¿Donde se encontrara la princesa?, ¿En donde se encontraran los dos hermanos? Esta historia continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3: El Rey de la Selva

**Atencion: **Esta es una historia hecha por Fans sin ánimos de lucro. Super Smash Bros es propiedad de la industria Nintendo apoyen a la distribución oficial.

**Anteriormente:**

Mario y Luigi lograron escapar de la Central Eléctrica y caminaron hasta llegar a una montaña donde visualizaron una selva.

-"eh... Mario... creo que ya no estamos en la región champiñón" dijo Luigi.

-"Tienes razón Luigi" respondió su hermano. en ese momento los dos escucharon el rugido de una bestia.

-"continuemos Luigi este lugar no parece muy seguro" Dijo Mario yendo hacia la selva junto a su hermano.

**Corazón**** de la Selva:**

Mientras tanto en las profundidades de la jungla una tubería de color verde se empero a agitar y de ella salió un soldado rojo, el cual era la princesa disfrazada.

-"uf… Toad… Papá… uh… donde estoy" dijo la princesa preocupada.

En ese momento la princesa oyó un rugido estruendoso y vi una sombra corriendo alrededor de ella.

-"Que fue eso" pensó la Princesa. En eso grito "quien anda hay".

La misteriosa sombra resulto ser un gran gorila de pelo marrón claro, un chaleco de guerra color Beige claro y un pañuelo color rojo poseía un gran barril con una agarradera por los costados.

El gorila de inmediato que apareció comenzó a atacar a la princesa. Poseía una enorme fuerza y habilidades en combate; la princesa no pudo defenderse ni huir del combate. Después de que ella intento resistir todos los golpes fue golpeada por el barril y termino derribada sobre un árbol con la capucha del suéter descubierta, mostrándole al gorila que era una chica, sin embargo el gorila no se detuvo y justo cuando le iba a dar el golpe final la bestia logra ver el broche que poseía la princesa.

La princesa Peach lentamente se quitó la máscara del soldado solo para ver al gorila arrodillado al frente de ella.

-"Disculpe su majestad, pensé que era alguien más" dijo el gorila aun arrodillado.

La princesa aun conmocionada no reaccionaba aun.

-"Princesa, déjame ayudarla a curar sus heridas" dijo el gorila cargándola a su campamento.

**Campamento de supervivencia (Noche).**

-"Gracias" dijo la princesa mientras el gorila le servía un vaso de agua.

-"Soy Donkey Kong, Me disculpo por lo de esta tarde princesa, últimamente la Selva Kong ha sido invadida por soldados de los reyes oscuros y la confundí con uno de ellos" decía mientras aplicaba un antídoto en espray al brazo de la princesa para curarla.

-"No te preocupes. Mi padre siempre me contaba historias de un guerrero gorila de la Selva Kong, creía que solo era cuentos para dormir" dijo la princesa mientras bebía un sorbo de agua.

En eso Donkey Kong se sentó al lado de ella.

-"Sabes, te contare otra historia:" dijo Donkey Kong.

_(Flashback)_

_Todo comenzó hace 20 años, yo aún era un "espalda plateada" cuando el ejército de Kroll ataco mi aldea, yo junto con un compañero logramos escapa. Sin embargo nos venían persiguiendo…_

_Casi fui atrapado con mi compañero si no fuera gracias a esa bola de fuego…_

En eso uno de los secuaces de Kroll fue golpeado por una bola de fuego y desapareció entre los matorrales de la selva.

En ello Kroll y el resto de los secuaces vieron al rey champiñón, un joven Toad de 15 años, un robot blanco con pinzas en sus manos y ojos azules (R.O.B) y un hombre de la edad del rey con un abundante bigote y una flor de hielo (Padre de Mario y Luigi).

_El rey y sus compañeros lograron ahuyentar a Kroll y sus secuaces. Y me nombraron como oficial de protección de la Selva Kong junto a mi compañero…_

_(Fin del Flashback)_

-"después de eso y gracias al rey empecé a entrenarme en las técnicas de batallas de primates" dijo Kong dejando de recordar su pasado.

-"Entonces mi padre lucho a tu lado" dijo la princesa sorprendida.

-"Si. Bueno princesa mañana la voy a sacar de esta región sana y salva, así que…" dijo Donkey Kong antes de ser interrumpido por la Princesa.

-"Espera Donkey Kong… Quiero que me entrenes" dijo la Princesas levantándose del tronco donde estaba sentada.

-"¿Qué?" respondió el primate.

-"Quiero recuperar mi reino… NO… quiero recuperar toda la nación. Así que quisiera comenzar un ejército para detener a los reyes oscuros y devolverle a la Nación Smash la libertad que todos merecen" Dijo Peach Mientras sostenía su broche en la mano. "Como lo hiso antes mi padre" susurrando eso último.

-"Princesa…" dijo el gorila preocupado hasta que lo pensó rápido y… "De acuerdo princesa le enseñare las técnicas básicas de lucha… y le ayudare a obtener un ejército. Comenzaremos mañana por la mañana princesa" dijo Donkey Kong decidido.

-"Por favor llámeme Peach, y gracias".

**Continuara...**

_¿Como le ira a la princesa en su entrenamiento?, ¿Lograra encontrar un buen equipo?, ¿donde estará Mario y Luigi? y ¿Lograra salvar toda la nación?._


	4. Chapter 4: Un Encuentro SMASH

**Atención: **Esta es una historia hecha por Fans sin ánimos de lucros, Super Smash Bros y sus personajes son propiedad de la industria Nintendo. Apoyen a la distribución oficial.

**Anteriormente:**

-"Quiero recuperar mi reino… NO… quiero recuperar toda la nación. Así que quisiera comenzar un ejército para detener a los reyes oscuros y devolverle a la Nación Smash la libertad que todos merecen" Dijo Peach Mientras sostenía su broche en la mano. "Como lo hiso antes mi padre" susurrando eso último.

-"Princesa…" dijo el gorila preocupado hasta que lo pensó rápido y… "De acuerdo princesa le enseñare las técnicas básicas de lucha… y le ayudare a obtener un ejército. Comenzaremos mañana por la mañana princesa" dijo Donkey Kong decidido.

-"Por favor llámeme Peach, y gracias" Dijo la Princesa.

**Mientras, Interior de la selva:**

Nuestros dos plomeros aún continúan su viaje a través de la selva en busca de la Princesa.

-"¡MARIO!, tengo que ir al baño" dijo Luigi cansado.

-"Luigi fuiste hace cinco minuto" respondió Mario.

-"¡MARIO!, estoy cansado" volvió a decir Luigi.

-"Pues no podemos detenernos, este lugar es muy peligroso" Volvió a responder Mario.

-"¡MARIO!, tengo hambre" Volvió a decir Luigi.

-"uf… Pero Luigi no tenemos nada de comida" volvió a responder su hermano esta vez con un tono ya cansado.

-"Pero tenemos unos martillos, podemos usarlo para bajar unas frutas" Dijo Luigi recuperando su felicidad.

-"Si Luigi, pero…" Dijo Mario antes de ser interrumpido por un extraño sonido en los árboles.

-"Qu… Que fue eso" Dijo Luigi nervioso

-"No lo sé, espera hay Luigi" Dijo Mario preparándose para luchar.

En ese momento una sombra cayo del árbol y esa sombra ataco con un rayo hacia Mario y Luigi, dejándolos paralizados temporalmente. En ese momento la sombra se mostró revelando a un joven de 13 años, cabello azabache y piel clara, llevaba puesto un suéter cuello de tortuga y manga larga, de color negro, una chaqueta azul con detalles en blanco, pantalones vaqueros grises, un cinturón negro colgando de la cintura, unos guantes negro con borde rojos, un brazalete azul con una extraña piedra incrustada en él, unos zapatos deportivos rojos con detalles en negro y una gorra roja.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Dijo el chico misterioso.

-"So… somos Mario y Luigi" respondió Mario enojado, hasta que llego verle la cara claramente al joven, en ese momento Mario quedo conmocionado.

-"mmm… es extraño que haya personas pasando por aquí, tendré que llevarlos con el Líder" dijo el chico sospechando de los dos plomeros.

El joven levanto a Mario y Luigi y los llevo hacia un árbol, en el cual entraron por una puerta oculta y bajaron unas escaleras, donde llegaron a una habitación. Durante todo el trayecto Mario se quedó callado y pensativo, mientras que Luigi estaba muy nervioso.

**Dentro del Árbol.**

-"Líder!, encontré a unos intrusos a unos metros de distancia de nuestras base" grito el joven a través de un pasillo oscuro y en ese momento los dos plomeros visualizaron a una sombra que se acercaba.

-"No tienes que gritar Ash Ketchum, sabes que estaba al frente tuyo" Dijo el líder saliendo a la luz, con una cara adormilada.

El Líder era un joven de 16 años, piel clara, cabello rubio, vestía, una camisa blanca manga larga, un chaleco con capucha de color verde, unos guantes azules oscuros con detalles en verde, pantalones vaqueros color caqui, un cinturón de cuero de color marrón y unas botas de cuero de color marrón.

-"Lo siento Link, pero encontré a estos dos rondando nuestro escondite, y sabes que los soldados de los reyes oscuros nos están buscando" dijo el joven _(que al parecer se llamaba Ash)_ Mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía.

En ese momento Mario reacciona y recuerda los archivos que vio en la Central Eléctrica Champiñón. Link empezó a ver a los dos hermanos hasta que noto en sus cachetas la insignia de estrella, el cual Link identifico rápidamente como soldados del Reino champiñón.

-"Ustedes dos… ¿son soldados del reino champiñón?" Dijo Link con una cara de sospecha.

-"¡Sí!, si somos, logramos escapar del castillo después de la invasión y llegamos a este lugar" Dijo Luigi un poco nervioso pero emocionado.

-"Bueno, si eso es verdad creo que podemos dejarlo ir, ¿verdad Ash?" dijo Link feliz.

-"ALTO!, ¿que tienen ustedes que ver con Browser y los reyes oscuros?" Dijo Mario con intención de quitarse la curiosidad de la mente.

-"¿Por qué?" dijo Link algo serio.

-"Quiero acabar con esta conspiración y salvar a la princesa, y necesito todo lo que saben acerca de ellos" Dijo Mario decidido.

-"Mario" susurro Luigi.

En ese Momento Ash asentó con la cabeza y Link sonrió hacia el plomero de Rojo.

-"Si quieres derrotarlos porque no te unes a la Resistencia de la Nacion Smash" Dijo el joven azabache muy feliz.

-"¿Enserio?, bueno, donde se encuentran" Dijo Mario muy sorprendido.

-"Para tu suerte, la encontraste. ¡Bienvenidos a la Rebelión Smash!, Mario y Luigi" Dijo Link muy contento.

-"U... Ustedes son la resistencia" Dijeron los dos plomeros.

-"Por supuesto, yo vigilaba el perímetro en busca de enemigos cercano. O que creían que hacia afuera a estas horas" Dijo Ash con un tono de burla.

-"Pero si quieren unirse a nuestra resistencia tendrán que pasar una prueba, si lo logran podrán tener toda nuestras información" Dijo Link retándolos.

-"Aceptamos" Dijeron los dos plomeros sin pensarlo dos veces.

-"Bien vengan" Dijo Link mientras los cuatro bajaban a través de unas escaleras y llegando a una arena de batalla.

-"Woooh. ¿Que este lugar?" pregunto Luigi.

-"Es nuestro lugar de entrenamiento, pero hoy realizaremos unas pequeñas batallas" dijo el joven azabache.

-"¿Batallas?" preguntando Mario.

-"Así es si, la prueba que deberán enfrentar para unirse es demostrar tener un "espiritud de héroe", tendrán que luchar contra los cuatro mejores de la Rebelión y si logran superarlo formaran parte del equipo" Dijo Link mientras se sentaba en unos de los asientos.

-"!¿QUE?¡" grito Luigi Sorprendido.

-"Tranquilo Luigi, ¡Link!, Tengamos un trato" grito Mario hacia el joven Rubio.

-"Yo luchare... por los dos. Por mi hermano y por mi" Dijo Mario intentando comben ser al joven de rubio.

**Continuara...**

_¿Link Aceptara la Propuesta de Mario?, ¿ Quienes seran los cuatro mas fuerte de la Rebelión?, ¿Mario y Luigi lograran entrar a la Rebelión Smash?._


	5. Chapter 5: Espiritud de Heroe Parte I

**ATENCION:** Esta es una historia hecha por Fans. Super Smash Bros y sus personajes son propiedad de la industria Nintendo, apoyen a la distribución oficial.

**Anteriormente:**

-"¿Batallas?" preguntando Mario.

-"Así es si, la prueba que deberán enfrentar para unirse es demostrar tener un "espiritud de héroe", tendrán que luchar contra los cuatro mejores de la Rebelión y si logran superarlo formaran parte del equipo" Dijo Link mientras se sentaba en unos de los asientos.

-"!¿QUE?¡" grito Luigi Sorprendido.

-"Tranquilo Luigi, ¡Link!, Tengamos un trato" grito Mario hacia el joven Rubio.

-"Yo luchare... por los dos. Por mi hermano y por mi" Dijo Mario intentando comben ser al joven de rubio.

**Base Secreta de la Rebelión Smash (Selva Kong).**

-Link llega a ver a Mario con una cara seria, y luego mira a Ash el cual asienta la cabeza.

-"uf… De acuerdo Mario, pero tu hermano debe mostrar una gran confianza hacia ti, de acuerdo" Respondió Link.

-"Por supuesto confió en mi hermano y sé que el ganara sea cual sea la batalla" dijo Luigi apoyando a su hermano.

-"Gracias Luigi" agradeció Mario.

Link y Luigi tomaron asiento, Ash se fue de la habitación y Mario se dirigió al campo de batalla donde al frente de él se encontraba una gran puerta que se comenzó a abrir lentamente.

De aquella puerta que tenía una habitación oscura salio una sombra el cual demostró ser un joven de 16 años, Pelo azul corto, piel clara, un chaleco de color azul turquesa con detalles en dorado, una desgarrada capa roja sostenida por un broche una, camisa azul manga corta, un par de guantes de cuero negros, unos pantalones vaqueros color grises, una botas de guerra negras, tenia atado en la pierna un pañuelo de color negro y poseía un cinturón con negro.

-"¡Antes de comenzar la pelea, cada uno dirá sus nombres y títulos!" Grito Link desde los asientos.

-"Mi nombre es Mario, guardia del Reino Champiñon y protector de la princesa" dijo el plomero de rojo.

-"Mi nombres es Marth, príncipe de Altea y miembro de la Rebelión" dijo el joven peli-azul.

-"!¿Principe?¡" susurro en ese momento Luigi.

-"Por supuesto, Luigi" dijo Link. "Marth el heredero de la Región de Altea, un honesto príncipe, gran estratega y luchador por la paz. Cuando los reyes oscuros tomaron el control de Altea y de su "Emblema de Fuego" se vio obligado a abandonar su región antes de ser encarcelado" contando una pequeña descripción del Príncipe.

-_"Y comiencen!"._Grito Link, dando comienzo a la batalla.

Mario corrió directo donde Marth, el cual saco de tras de el una espada larga con un mango negro y dorado, entre el cual tenia incrustada una piedra brillante de color roja, su hoja tenia unos bordes de plasmas rojos. la espada de Marth logra rosar a Mario cortandole un poco su chaqueta.

-"ha... ¿Pero que fue eso? ni siquiera pude golpearlo" Dijo Mario asombrado y asustado.

-"Veo que te impresiono mi Falshion" dijo Marth sonriendo.

-"¿Falshion?" dijo intrigado el plomero de rojo.

-"Si, esta espada fue pasada de generación en generación en mi familia y ha sufrido varios cambios, ahora la hoja de la espada tiene un borde de plasmas creado por su joya incrustada" explico Marth mientras corría hacia Mario para atacarlo.

**Nota: **_(Como se habrán dado cuenta, el vestuario de los personajes de Nintendo ademas de sus típicas armas o objetos han sido cambiadas o mejoradas para darle un aire de futurismos y rebeldía, para encajar mejor a la trama de la historia)._

-"MARIO RESISTE!" grito Luigi, mientras Link lo vea sonriendo.

Durante la batalla la ropa de Mario fue arañada varias veces por la Falshion de Marth, mientras el ya había recibido varios golpes de Maeio y estaba muy lastimado.

-"uf... eres muy bueno" dijo Marth sonriendo hacia Mario.

-"ha... tu también... eres un gran estratega y luchador" dijo Mario ya cansado.

-"ha... pero no creas que esto ha acabado" dijo el príncipe levantándose de nuevo.

-"uf... estoy de acuerdo" respondió el plomero preparado para atacar.

los dos corrieron en una linea recta, hasta cruzase, donde Marth ataco la cintura de Mario y el ataco con un golpe el pecho de Marth. En ese momento de silencio Marth cayo al suelo, declarando a Mario el ganador.

-"BIEN!, Mario sabia que ganarias" Dijo Luigi emocionado.

-"Estubiste muy bien Mario" dijo Link mientras ayudaba a levantaba a Marth.

-"Si fue la mejor batalla que halla tenido" dijo Marth sujetándose de Link.

-"Wooh, sorpendentemente tu espadaso no me hizo nada" dijo Mario mientras saltaba de victoria.

-"Yo no estaría muy seguro Mario" dijo Marth, y en ese momento el pantalón de Mario se cayo por sus saltos y porque Marth le había cortado el cinturón, dejando a todos riendose y a Mario avergonzado.

-"jaja... ten esto Mario" dijo Link, dándole a Mario un hada la cual lo curo y le arreglo la ropa. "No te olvides que te quedan aun tres".

-"Claro los derrotare a todos" dijo Mario.

En ese momento Link, Luigi y Marth se fueron a sentar mientras la puerta de habría y rebelo al siguiente luchador: un joven de 14 años, piel clara, cabello castaño claro, y unas alas angelicales, vestía una bufanda blanca, una camisa ajustada, manga larga, del lado izquierdo y del lado derecho sin manga, de color azul marino con detalles dorados, poseía del lado derecho un broche dorado en el brazo, tenia un cinturón de cuero negro, unos pantalones vaqueros blancos, unas botas negras y unos guantes de cuero negros. Tenia un cinturón cruzando le el cuerpo el cual lo tenia atado a un carcaj con diferentes flechas en el. poseía una arco avanzado de color negro con mira laser.

El joven se acerco a Mario y dijo

-"Soy Pit, Servidor de la diosa de la Luz Paluatena y miembro de la rebelión Smash? dijo el joven

-"Soy Mario, Guardia de la princesa peach" dijo Mario

-_"Listos... y... Comiencen"_

**Continuara...**

_¿Como le ira a Mario durante sus proximas batalla? pues esta historia continuara..._


	6. Chapter 6: Espiritud de Heroe Parte II

**ATENCION: **Esta es una historia hecha por fans sin ánimos de lucros, Super Smash Bros y sus personajes es propiedad de la industria Nintendo apoyen a la distribución oficial.

**Anteriormente:**

El joven se acerco a Mario y dijo

-"Soy Pit, Servidor de la diosa de la Luz Paluatena y miembro de la rebelión Smash? dijo el joven

-"Soy Mario, Guardia de la princesa peach" dijo Mario

-"Listos... y... Comiencen" grito Link desde las gradas.

**Base de la Rebelión Smash (Selva Kong).**

La batalla entre Mario y Pit habia comenzado, y cada uno daba su mejor esfuerzo. En las gradas Luigi, Link y Marth observaban en silencio hasta que alguien interrumpió.

-"heee... Link... ¿Puedo Preguntarte algo?" Dijo Luigi algo confuso y nervioso.

-"Si, que sucede" dijo Link algo estrañado.

-"Ese Pit... ¿Es enserio un angel, pense que ello solo trabajaba para los dioses?" dijo Luigi algo confundido.

-"Sabes al principio yo también creí eso,pero al perecer Pit es un angel muy diferente" dijo Link recordando...

_(Flashback)..._

Link y Ash estaban caminando atravez de una pradera pensando que harán ahora que sus regiones fueron conquistadas.

-"Link ahora que vamos ha hacer no tenemos adonde ir" Pregunto Ash preocupado al ver a Link.

-"Ash... necesitamos recuperar nuestras regiones y evitar que los reyes oscuros se sigan expandiendo" dijo el joven rubio muy serio.

-"Si pero nosotros dos solo no podemos derrotarlos, viste lo fácil que fue para su ejercito conquistar mi region" respondió el joven de azabache hasta que de repente vio a lo lejos una persona caída.

-"¡Mira Link, allá!" grito Ash señalando al frente suyo.

-"uh... ¡¿una Persona caída?!. Vamos a ver si esta bien" grito el joven rubio

los dos corrieron hacia la persona, el cual era Pit. Se encontraba muy lastimado y al parecer cayo desmallado.

-"Un es extraño. ¿que hace un ángel de los dioses desmallado en plena planicie?" se pregunto Link.

-"ah... Link... creo que no hay tiempo para eso" Dijo Ash algo nervio viendo al cielo

-"¿Porque? Ash sucede al..." respondió el joven rubio mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo.

En esos momentos los dos veían como las naves de invacion de los reyes oscuros se acercaban dejando unas oscuras detrás de ellos. Ash y Link no tuvieron mas motivos que llevarse a Pit, y esconderse en una cueva cercana.

después de unas horas, Pit estaba reaccionando y podía oír dos voces hablando y ver, aunque borroso, a los dos jóvenes que lo ayudaron.

_."Wooh... cuantas naves pasaron deben de ir a conquistar la siguiente región" _dijo una de las voces.

_-" tienes razón, debemos saber a donde van y rápido"_ respondió la otra voz.

_-"ha, y por cierto como esta el ángel" _pregunto la primera voz que oyó.

_-"al parecer mucho mejor, ahora esta dormido" _respondió aliviado la voz numero 2.

_-"Sabes, no debiste aprovecharte de el cuando estaba dormido" _reprocho la voz numero 1.

_-"oh vamos, Ash, no he tenido diversión desde que escape de Hylure, ademas no me digas que no te pareció gracioso. M-mira esta despertando" _dijo la voz numero 2

-"Woo... mhh.. ¿que me paso?" Dijo el joven ángel despertando.

-"¿Amigo estas bien?" dijo Ash extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a sentarse.

-"Si eso creo, ¿pero que me paso?" pregunto el joven castaño muy confundido.

-"No sabemos, pero te encontramos desmallado en plena pradera y..." intento explicarle Ash al joven ángel hasta que fue interrumpido por las risas de un joven rubio.

-"eh... ¿p-porque se esta r-riendo tanto?" pregunto nervioso Pit.

-"jajaja... por esto... jajaja" dijo Link aun riéndose, pasando le a Pit un espejo, en donde vio su cara rayada por todas partes.

-"heee... que significa eso" dijo enojado Pit hacia Link.

-"ja... lo siento pero no pude aguantarme" dijo Link calmándolo un poco y con una gota de anime en la frente.

-"d-de todas formas, somos Ash y Link" dijo Ash con una gota de anime en la frente, ya que Pit seguía enojado.

-"uf... lo siento, soy Pit servidor de la diosa de la luz, Paluatena, estaba intentando huir del ejercito de los reyes oscuros, pero al parecer fui atacado y termine inconsciente" respondió Pit.

-"si el ejercito de los reyes también nos han causado muchos problemas, es por eso que... Ash y yo lo intentaremos derrotar" respondió Link de una forma muy serie.

-"¿Acaso ustedes piensan derrotar a los reyes oscuros?" dijo Pit muy sorprendido.

-"Por supuesto que si" Dijo Ash muy feliz.

-"Woooh, ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?" Dijo Pit muy emocionado, acercándose mucho a Link.

-"ha, por... supuesto. Pero creí que los Ángeles trabajaban para los Dioses" respondió Link un poco nervioso y con una gota de anime en la frente.

-"para su información, en primera no soy un Ángel soy un Icaro, "un guerrero de los dioses", y en segunda, la señorita Paluatena me envió a la tierra para ayudar a los humanos a luchar contra los reyes oscuros. Pero como veo que ustedes también lucharan junto a ellos ¿por que no crear un grupo?" dijo Pit muy seguro y orgulloso.

-"Bueno entonces que esperamos vamos a donde se fueron las naves de invacion, ¡Al Norte!." dijo Ash muy emocionado saliendo de la cueva.

-"Ash ese es el este" digo Link intentándolo corregir.

-"¡Al Norte!" volvió a decir Ash emocionado mientras cambiaba de dirección.

_(Fin del Flashback)._

-"oh, entonces así se conocieron" dijo Luigi asombrado.

-"Si pero de todas formas cuando llegaron a la siguiente región ya había sido conquistada, hay fue cuando los conocí y decidí unirme a ellos" Dijo Marth.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla Mario y Pit ya estaban llegando a su limite.

-"mmm, debo cuidarme de esas flechas, el chico tiene muy buena puntería pero solo ha atacado desde lejos si logro hacer que se acaben las flechas podre atacarlo" Pensó Mario mientras esquivaba cada flecha.

en ese momento las flechas de Pit se acabaron.

-"Es mi oportunidad" dijo Mario corriendo hacia el joven icaro.

En ese momento Pit voló sobre Mario y su arco se separo transformándose en dos espadas.

-"Impresionante su arco también es espada, eso explicaba los bordes afilados" pensó Mario.

Mario corrió hacia Pit quien recién decendio y comenzó a atacarlo. La batalla que comenzó como una a distancia ahora se combatir en una cuerpo a cuerpo. Durante la batalla Mario Logra saltar detrás de Pit y patearlo desde la espalda haciendo que el joven icaro, chocara contra la pared y dándole la segunda victoria a Mario.

-"Mario lo lograste" grito Luigi

-"Cada vez te impresiona mas no Link" dijo Marth mientras iba a ayudar a Pit.

-"Felicidades Mario, ahora te enfrentaras a tu tercer oponente, ¿estas listo?" dijo Link mientras le daba a Mario otra hada.

-"Listo" respondió Mario.

Cuando todos tomaron sus lugares y Mario su posición de batalla quien salio de la puerta esta vez fue, una pequeña criatura redonda y rosada, muy tierna. En ese momento Mario y Luigi quedaron boquiabiertos mientras que Pit, Marth y Link con una gota estilo anime en la frente y con una sonrisa fingida.

-"Haa... Link... Seguro que quieres que batalle con el" Dijo Mario Muy preocupado.

-"Por supuesto Mario, el es Kirby y que no te engañe su lindura, es mas fuerte de lo que párese" grito Link.

-"OK" dijo Mario aun inseguro.

-"Listos... ahora" grito Link.

En ese momento Mario salio corriendo hacia Kirby, quien en ese momento abrió la boca y se trago a Mario.

-"¡MARIO!" grito Luigi.

-"Tranquilo Luigi, Mario esta bien" dijo Marth.

en ese momento Mario fue lanzado hacia arriba de Kirby quien salio totalmente ileso.

-"ha, estoy bien" dijo Mario muy confundido.

en ese momento Mario voltio hacia Kirby, el cual tenia una gorra similar a la de el, pero a Mario no le importo mucho, y se fue corriendo hacia Kirby.

En ese momento Kirby salto sobre Mario y lo golpeo de la misma forma como el lo iba a golpear.

-"¡Espera!, Esos no son mis movimientos" Dijo Mario muy confunso.

-"¡Kirby tiene la capacidad de copiar los movimientos de otros con tan solo absorberlos, si quieres derrotarlo tendrás que saber tus propias debilidades!" grito Pit en ese momento.

-"Pero Mario no posee debilidad alguna" dijo Luigi muy preocupado.

-"Si, si las posee pero no quiere admitir cuales son" dijo Link muy serio mientras veía a Mario

-"Mis debilidades, lo tengo" penso Mario

Kirby corrió hacia Mario y con el Martillo, que le quito a los hermanos martillos, lo fue a atacar. Sin embargo Mario logra esquivarlo y con su verdadero martillo golpea a Kirby.

La batalla siguió durante un par de horas hasta que en un Ataque Kirby salta y Mario aprovecha en darle un golpe con el martillo, haciendo que Kirby cayera y rodara terminando debilitado y dándole la victoria a Mario.

-"Bien hecho Mario" Grito Luigi

-"¡Wooh, fabulosa batalla! grito Pit emocionado.

-"¿Como lograste acertarle?" pregunto Marth.

-"Fácil, cuando yo salto soy muy vulnerable a los ataque asi que aproveche esta situación y hacerte un golpe directo" Dijo Mario orgulloso.

-"Muy bien Mario, ahora solo te queda el ultimo oponente. Listo" dijo Link, recogiendo a Kirby y dándoles a los dos una hada.

-"Listo" respondió Mario.

En ese momento todos tomaron sus puestos y la puerta comenzó a abriese de hay salio una sombra que se empezó a rebelar.

-"ha, Tu" Grito Mario Sorprendido.

**_Continuara..._ **

_¿Quien sera el ultimo oponente?, ¿Que le habrá sucedido a la princesa? y ¿Acaso Mario derrotara al ultimo oponente? pues esta historia continuara..._


	7. Chapter 7: Hora de la Verdad

**ATENCION: **Esta es una historia hecha por Fans sin ánimos de lucro. Super Smash Bros y sus personajes son propiedad de la industria Nintendo, apoyen a la distribución oficial.

**Anteriormente:**

-"Muy bien Mario, ahora solo te queda el ultimo oponente. Listo" dijo Link, recogiendo a Kirby y dándoles a los dos una hada.

-"Listo" respondió Mario.

En ese momento todos tomaron sus puestos y la puerta comenzó a abriese de hay salio una sombra que se empezó a rebelar.

-"ha, Tu" Grito Mario Sorprendido.

**Base de la Rebelión Smash (Selva Kong).**

Mario tomo su posición en el campo de batalla, en ese momento la puerta comenzó abrirse rebelando una misteriosa sombra, el cual comenzó a rebelarse, a medida que caminaba al campo.

-"HA, TU, ¡¿U ERES EL MAS FUERTE DE TODA LA REBELIO?!" Grito Mario asombrado.

-"Para ser sincero el mas fuerte es Link, por eso lo consideramos el lider del equipo, pero yo le sigo" dijo el oponente.

Mario aun estaba en shock, hasta que el oponente se le acerco.

-"Mario... estas listo para el reto con El Maestro Pokémon ¡ASH KETCHUM!" Dijo el oponente

Mario se quedo serio por un momento y rápidamente dijo: "ACEPTO" con mucho orgullo.

En ese momento los dos rivales tomaron sus posiciones.

-"ah... se que ya me he enfrentado a tres oponentes, pero este... es el mas fuerte y lo único que se de el, es que puede electrocutar a sus oponentes" Penso Mario mientras se preparaba.

-"Listos..." Grito Link desde las gradas, hasta que fue interrumpido.

-"¡Comiencen!" Grito Pit, interrumpiendo a Link y haciendo que el joven rubio se enoje con el.

-"¡Oye!, Pit que te pasa yo estaba anunciando el combate" Grito Link muy enojado.

-"Ese es el punto Link, tu siempre anuncias el combate así que déjame por esta vez" respondió Pit con un tono sarcástico.

-"Si pero yo..." continuo la discusión, hasta que Marth los separo dejando a Mario, Luigi, Kirby y Ash con una gota estilo anime en la frente.

-"Bueno, Bueno... ah... que inicie el combate" dijo Link frustrado.

-"Muy bien. Ve Pikachu" Grito Ash Emocionado mientras detrás de el salia una pequeña criatura parecida a un ratón, pelaje color amarillo, unos mofletes rojos, unas raya color marrón en su espalda y una cola en forma de un rayo. La aparición de Pikachu hizo que Mario y Luigi quedaran muy confusos.

-"¿Pi-Pikachu?, ¿que acaso no tengo que pelear contigo?" Dijo Mario muy confundido.

-"Es exactamente lo que estas haciendo Mario" Grito Link desde las gradas. dejando al plomero de rojo mas confundido.

-"¿Que?" Pregunto Mario.

-"Veras Mario, Luigi. Ash es un entrenador Pokemon, durante las batallas utiliza estas criaturas llamadas "Pokemon" el entrenador tiene la obligación de darles ordenes de ataque, defensa o evacion durante la batalla. En resumen su modo de batalla es muy parecido a la de un entrenador con su jugador. ¿Eso es verdad Marth?" dijo Link mientras daba un pequeño resumen de la forma de pelea de Ash.

-"Según Wikidex... así es" respondió Marth a la pregunta que le hizo Link.

-"Bueno si esta en el internet debe ser verdad" dijo Link muy seguro y orgulloso

-"¿Entonces esa criatura es un Pokemon?" pregunto Luigi.

-"Si Luigi, si Mario quiere derrotar a Ash tendrá que derrotar a Pikachu en batalla" Respondió Pit muy emocionado.

-"Listo Pikachu, Comencemos" Dijo Ash muy emocionado mientras le pedía a Pikachu ir donde Mario.

-"Pika-pi" dijo Pikachu mientras corría a una gran velocidad hacia Mario.

Mario por suerte logra esquivar el ataque y fue directo donde pikachu.

-"Pikachu detrás tuyo, esquiva" ordeno Ash hacia el Pokemon el cual logra saltar sobre Mario.

-"Ahora Pikachu usa Impactrueno" Dijo Ash, y en ese momento el Pokemon desato un poderoso rayo hacia Mario el cual logra darle.

-"Ah... ah... así que ese rayo que nos golpeo cuando lo conocí fue por su Pikachu" Pensó Mario

En ese momento Mario sale corriendo y golpea a Pikachu dejándolo a mitad del campo de batalla en el suelo

-"¡Pikachu estas bien!" grito preocupado el joven azabache, pero se alivio al ver a su Pokemon levantándose sin ningún problema pero con algunos rasguños.

-"Bien amigo usa ataque rápido" dijo Ash y en ese momento el pequeño Pokemon corrió a una gran velocidad chocando contra Mario quien se intento proteger colocando sus brazos en forma de X.

En ese momento Mario sale volando y choca contra la pared. "¡¿Mario Estas Bien?!" grito Luigi preocupado.

-"_No te Peocupes Lucas so-lo anota la mati-cula del... televisor"_ Dijo Mario tan confundido que se tambaleaba al ponerse de pie.

-"Ha... Pikachu Podrías darle un impactrueno para que vuelva a reaccionar" dijo Ash con una gota en la frente estilo anime

En ese momento Pikachu se haacerco a Mario y le dio un chispazo volviendo a Mario a la normalidad.

-"Estoy bien, Continuemos" grito Mario feliz y en ese momento golpea a Pikachu con el martillo lanzandolo al aire, Mario aprovecha esta oportunidad para golpear de nuevo a Pikachu y dejándolo acostado en el campo de batalla.

-"¡PIKACHU ESTAS BIEN!" grito el entrenador preocupado por su Pokemon.

-"Piiikaaa" Pikachu logra levantarse aunque muy lastimado.

-" Bien amigo, usa Cola de Hierro" dijo Ash.

En ese momento Pikachu salta y su cola se cubre por un destello, en ese momento Mario trata de protegerse con su martillo pero el ataque del Pokemon rompe el mango del martillo y golpea un brazo de Mario.

-"Ahora amigo usa impactrueno" dijo el joven azabache. Su Pikachu lanza un rayo hacia Mario dejándolo acostado en el suelo.

-"ugh... no... no puedo... derrotarlo" Dijo Mario paralizado mientras intentaba levantarse.

-"No... Puedo... el es... muy fuerte..." Seguía diciendo eso Mario hasta que fue interrumpido por el joven de azabache.

-"¡¿De que estas hablando?!" dijo el joven entrenador "no me digas que te rendirás, no olvides tu determinación, no olvides el porque estas aqui, ahora que dices ¿continuaras hasta el final?" dijo Ash intentando animar a Mario.

-"Tienes... razón no me rendiré... luchare... por mi... por mi hermano y ¡LA PRINCESA!" grito Mario levantándose, sin embargo algo en el cambio. Sus ojos reflejaban llamas y de sus guantes empezaban a brotar humo.

En ese momento los brazos de Mario se encendieron en llamas y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego hacia Ash y Pikachu.

-"Esquivalos Pikachu" dijo Ash. y el pequeño Pokemon comenzó a evitar todo los ataques de fuego de Mario.

Mientras en las gradas todos miraban asombrado las batallas.

-"Eso es..." dijo asombrado Link.

-"Siii... es la Phiroquinesis de Mario" dijo Luigi emocionado.

-"¡¿QUE?!" Preguntado todo.

-"Verán cuando eramos pequeño teníamos una habilidad que nos permitían manipular cierto elemento con nuestras mentes o crearlos sobre nuestras manos, es hereditario de nuestro padre, Sin embargo cuando cumplimos los cuatro años esta habilidad desapareció, creía que no la volvería a ver pero..." dijo Luigi explicando el porque Mario estaba lanzando fuego.

-"Espera, espera, espera, "Teníamos" osea que tu también puedes hacer eso" dijo Pit aun asombrado.

-"la verdad, yo poseo la habilidad de controlar el hielo, conocido como Crioquinesis, Pero no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo" dijo luigi y en ese momento el collar de Luigi comenzó a brillar haciendo que el plomero de verde lo note.

Mientras en el Campo de Batalla.

-"ha, ha... Mario que tal si ponemos fin a esto" Dijo Ash, viendo ya a su pokemon muy agotado

-"Me parece bien" Dijo Mario ya cansado.

-"Bien Pikachu, usa Electrobola" grito Ash, mientras su Pikachu creaba una esfera de electricidad en su cola y la lanzaba hacia Mario.

Mario lanza una bola de fuego creando una cortina de humo y polvo, en ese momento Pikachu al igual que Mario desaparecen y Ash aprovecha para decirle un ataque a Pikachu.

-"Pikachu usa Impactrueno" grito Ash, y en ese momento, dentro de la nube se vio un rayo y una llamarada saliendo dispersando el humo.

Cuando se disperso todo el humo todos vieron a Mario y Pikachu frente a frente, muy lastimados. En ese momento Pikachu se tambalea a un lado pero se logra sostener y mantenerse aun de pie, sin embargo Mario si cae al suelo, declarando a Ash y a Pikachu vencedores.

-"Sabia que no podía, pero di mi mejor esfuerzo" decía Mario acostado en el suelo intentando levantarse, y en ese momento vio un hada acercándose y curandolo, sabiendo que todos estaban enfrente suyo.

-"Lo siento, no pude ganar..." dijo Mario levantándose, hasta que fue interrumpido por Link.

-"No tienes que decir nada" dijo Link muy serio y dándole la espada mientras caminaba, en ese momento se escuchan unas explosiones de confeti de Marth y Pit, y Link volteándose de nuevo donde Mario.

-"Bienvenidos a la Rebelion Smash, Mario y Luigi" dijo Link muy contento y dejando a los dos plomeros confundidos.

-"¿Pe-pero pense que tenia que derrotar a los cuatros mas fuerte de la Rebelio Smash?" Dijo Mario confundido y en shock.

-"¿Que?, No, Yo dije que si demuestra tener el "Espititud de heroe podras entrar, y es claro que lo hisiste, ¿no es asi chicos? dijo Link explicándole a Mario.

-"Solo debías demostrar tener la "Inteligencia"" dijo Marth.

-"El "Espiritud y Fortaleza"" dijo Pit.

-"Saber tus "Debilidades"" Volvió a decir Pit señalando a Kirby.

-"Tener la "Determinación"" Dijo Ash.

-" Y la "Valentía", en estas batallas para poder tener el "Espiritud de Héroe"" Dijo Link.

-"Ademas tu hermano solo te apoyo a ti y tenia esperanza en ti, por lo cual demuestra que también posee ese espiritud. Asi que Bienvenidos Mario y Luigi" dijo un joven rubio muy orgulloso.

Continuara...

_¿Que harán ahora Mario y Luigi?, ¿como le va la princesa en su entrenamiento?, pues esta historia continuara..._


End file.
